Sketches
by L i se rr
Summary: Art was a form of expression she always told her self, and Ginny didn't believe in keeping journals anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yes, another story…MAHAHA! I can't stop writing them…grr! But no worries, one day I will actually finish a fic, I hope you all enjoy this one. I'll be updating it soon, or try to at least. I got the idea for this from a Manga series that I am reading, but I'm adding my own twist to it. I am not going to tell you the pairing just yet; you'll figure it out in time…lol! I most likely won't be adding any more A/N's unless it is very important. Reviews are very much appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine…maybe the plot…though I did get the idea from a manga series. Everything HP related Belongs to J.K Rowling. And the whole sketching/modeling thingy belongs to Fuyumi Soryo. Peace.  
Dweeb.

**

* * *

**

"_**A work of art which did not begin in emotion is not art."  
**__**- Paul Cezanne

* * *

**_

Watching the students rush off to their dormitories to get ready for the first day of classes was quite a sight. For Ginevra Anne Weasley, it was a magnificent site. Sitting on a windowsill, ankles crossed, sketchbook in her lap and pencil in hand, she drew furiously every single student she saw in the hallway. The blur of different colors was amazing to Ginny, as she drew the outline of all the bustling students, she also grabbed her pencil crayons she got at the local art shop in Hogsmeade and started adding colors. Black first, as it was the main color, and also the base color. Then she started coloring in each student's skin color followed by their hair color and house scarf colors. She had taken a mental picture of all the students in her head and just let the image flow through to her fingers and onto her parchment. After she was done with her light sketch and coloring she held the book at an arms length to admire her work. She smiled slightly at the smiling faces she saw, and at the somewhat sad and worried faces she saw on her parchment as well. She was getting pretty quick at drawing now. Ginny had been improving her skills all of her fifth year and all during summer break, and now she was entering her sixth year.

She turned the page of her already worn down sketchbook she had bought herself. During her summer she had worked for Fred and George at their joke shop to earn some extra money on weekends, but that wasn't what had gotten her the money she had now. Sure, her family was starting to get along pretty well; her father getting a raise at the ministry, well…not really a raise; more of a promotion, but her family wasn't as poor as they were before. Yet, Ginny decided that she should find her own means of money instead of depending on her family for the rest of her life.

Ginny loved to draw, and during the summer when she wasn't working for Fred and George in Diagon Alley she would sit outside Forlean Fortescue's ice cream parlor sketch the scenery before her or local people passing by while enjoying a small cup of chocolate raspberry swirl ice cream.

One day during the summer, she was at the ice cream parlor sketching the two cutest little kids she had ever seen playing around with toy brooms and fake wands in front of her, when she had dropped her pencil. She put down her sketch and went over to pick it up, when someone had accidentally stepped on it. She cried out indignantly as the person had apologized and picked up the pencil for her. She looked up to see a stout little old woman with a beaming smile upon her face, wearing the most peculiar outfit she had ever seen, a purple jump suit with green polka dots and a feathered hat upon her head. She smiled at the woman and went back to her seat at her table. The woman followed Ginny and Ginny was getting kind of uncomfortable, when she noticed that the woman wasn't stalking Ginny or anything she was there to pick up the kids.

"Sorry about stepping on your stick earlier, dear." The stout woman said to her, beaming.

"It's alright; it's a pencil by the way…a muggle thing." Ginny said smiling shyly; the woman had an appalled expression on her face for about two seconds until she noticed the picture on Ginny's sketchbook.

"Did you draw that, dear?" the woman asked.

"Yes I did…" Ginny answered trying to hide it, for she didn't think her drawings were all that nice, she only saw them as mere sketches anyways.

"You've gotten my grandchildren down to the last detail! And you did it all with that stick? It's almost like a photograph, that's in black and white…and isn't moving." The woman said sounding amazed, pulling the book from underneath Ginny's arms and looking at the picture more carefully.

"Thank you…" Ginny said looking down at the ground.

"May I have this?" The woman asked.

"Well…I…um" Ginny stammered.

"Alright, have it your way. I shall give you twenty sickles for it." She said looking at Ginny all business like.

Ginny didn't meant that she had wanted to sell her drawing, it was just she didn't believe the woman had liked her drawing in the first place.

"No, it's-"Ginny started to protest, but apparently the woman would have none of it.

"Alright! Two Galleons, and not a Knut more." The woman said in a tone that signaled the discussion over. She swiftly ripped the page out of the sketchbook, set it back down on the table and placed two gold Galleons on top of her sketchbook. The woman then proceeded to walk away, but stopped and turned back.

"Would you mind signing this for me dear?" the woman said, beaming once again at Ginny. Ginny was speechless, and all she could do was pick up her pencil and sign her name in the bottom right hand corner.

"Weasley?" the woman asked uncertainly, she looked at the drawing and then at Ginny, and she walked away smiling.

Within the next couple days, Ginny had gotten various owls and sometimes people would even drop by at Fred and George's joke shop or even the Burrow, and request that Ginny draw, sketch or paint something for them in return for money. Since she was found sometimes at Fred and George's joke shop, they had made quite a few Galleons themselves, and that was how Ginny had made most of her money, by painting things of meaning to the people, or just simple scenery's. But she had to stop now, seeing as she was going to school. But she was content with the amount of money she had made.

She smiled at herself as she looked at the many sketches in her sketchbook. It was almost complete…and she would need to open up her other sketchbook that she had gotten just before school started.

Ginny looked up and down the hall as it had begun clearing quite quickly for something to draw, and just as she was about to settle on drawing one of the torches she saw a couple huddled up against a wall in the shadows, snogging no less. But as Ginny looked on closer inspection, she saw that the couple wasn't doing just mindless snogging as the rest of the world was; she saw that it was more love-filled.

They were standing close together, yes, but it wasn't in a sex-charged way. It was a warm, reassuring embrace. The boy was holding the girls face in both hands, as she was holding him lightly around the waist, hands resting on his hips. He leaned in to kiss her, and Ginny was making a face, but then she heard the guy whisper to the girl,

"I love you." It was three simple words, and Ginny had heard those words spoken lightly all the time. They were thrown around like a beach ball at the beach, just for fun and oh so carelessly. But the way the boy had said it to the girl standing in the hall, it seemed different. A wave of emotion overcame Ginny, and she could feel her heart aching just so slightly. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the couple. And she continued watching, just to see the girl's reaction.

A single tear dropped down the side of the girls face as the boy swiftly moved in to give her a kiss, a kiss that most likely showed the girl how sincere he was about his feelings towards her. Ginny couldn't take it anymore; she had to sketch the scene before her.

She quickly drew the outline of the couple, then making it clearer as to which body belonged to whom. She drew the way they were standing, his hands cupping the girls face, as she held her hands at his hips. She then proceeded to draw how the girl's eyes were half lidded and the boys face was mere millimeters away from hers. Both pair of lips parted, and the boy staring straight into the depths of the girl's eyes. Ginny drew their school robes, scarves, shoes, her skirt, and his trousers; she drew their hair, and their facial expressions. Finally finishing off the couple before her, she drew the single tear that had traveled down the young girls face. The couple was most likely a year ahead of her, but the girl still looked young.

Ginny was satisfied with the way she drew the couple. She could definitely feel the emotion flying right off of the parchment, and it wasn't even charmed. Ginny drew the corridor, and torches, sketching in the paintings that were already hanging on the walls. Adding the finishing touches on her sketch, Ginny drew in the shadows, and different tones of black. She smiled slightly at the newly drawn picture she just drew. It was now, her new favorite picture. Her former favorite picture that she drew had been of a stray kneazle, with abnormally huge golden eyes. She had sketched the kneazle, only coloring in its eyes.

Ginny looked up from her parchment expecting the couple to be there snogging the life out of each other, but they weren't there anymore. Ginny looked around awkwardly raising one eyebrow and got up to leave. She put her book and pencils in her messenger bag and jumped down from the window sill, landing on someone.

"Sorry!" Ginny said frantically as she got up off the person as quickly as she could, she was totally baffled, not knowing why anyone in their right mind would be under the window sill. They'd have to be practically lying on the ground seeing as the window wasn't that far up form the ground.

"It's alright, it was my fault anyways." Ginny looked down at the boy lying on the ground and her jaw nearly dropped, but she had more self control then that. He was smiling up at her, his dark ocean blue eyes shining slightly in the torch light.

The boy got up from the ground and dusted off his robes. Ginny finally shaking herself out of her star struck reverie, proceeded to make at least small talk with the boy.

"If I may ask, why were you on the ground?" Ginny said, her voice sounding small and distant to her ears.

He smiled shyly at her, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at the ground, then bringing his head up again.

"Well at first my mate had tripped me, it was quite rude if I say so myself. Then he just left me to get my own things, and when I looked up I saw you…and I ended up just staying down there watching you…" He trailed off as a big smile crept onto his face.

Ginny's face turned from one of awe to shock and a little bit of indignation.

"You were _watching me_ from _under_ me?" Ginny asked, sounding a little shell-shocked.

"No, no! Don't misinterpret what I was trying to say. I was watching you draw…and how you put so much concentration into it. I don't know how to explain it. But watching you draw was quite, fascinating." He finished off smiling, yet again.

"Oh" was all Ginny said, her mouth forming a slight 'o'.

Ginny looked at him a little more closely, not even noticing the silence that had surrounded them, and how he was looking at her quizzically as she looked him up and down.

Through his opened school robes, Ginny could see his white buttoned down shirt, neatly tucked into his grey finely pressed school pants, and bright shiny black dress shoes. As she peered closer at his clothes, she could make out a pretty lean figure, she wasn't quite sure of any muscles he might have had, but his height of 6'2, and lean figure would surely have a little muscle if anything at all. She looked up at his face, not noticing his eyes that were boring right into hers, and she saw black hair that fell just past the middle of his eyes, a slender nose, that wasn't too big, or too small, but just fitting his face. He had a tanned face, that wasn't pointed, but wasn't rounded either. She then saw slender pink lips, that were thin, but not in the sense that you couldn't see them…_oh boy, _Ginny thought, she could definitely see _his_ lips.

She was staring at the shape of his lips, when it turned into a smirk, so she averted her gaze, a small hint of a blush appearing on her face. She looked at his school tie, and at first she couldn't make out the colors, but when she did, her head snapped up to meet his eyes.

"Why would _you_, a Slytherin be watching a Gryffindor _draw_?" she asked giving her self a bit more distance between her and the newly found Slytherin. Ginny wasn't usually a paranoid person, or one of prejudice. But she was just a bit shell-shocked at finding out a Slytherin would waste their time actually watching her draw. And if anyone was anyone, they would have figured that she was a Weasley because of her flame red hair.

Ginny Weasley was not one that would fall under the category of Drop-dead-gorgeous. She was pretty, and maybe she could be beautiful in the eyes of a lover, one day, but not now. She was just pretty, but not in a plain way, she had her own distinctive attractiveness. She was a petit girl of 5'3, she had curves, but not the ones that would be classified as _to die for_, her long auburn hair reached down in soft curls to about her mid-back, her freckles had faded over the summer to a light dusting across her nose. But the most attractive thing about Ginny Weasley, were her doe shaped eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes that would change color with every emotion she felt. The same pools of emotions that would darken when she was angry, upset or sad, even though her face would reveal nothing, her eyes revealed everything. They would lighten and scrunch up when that pretty smile of hers would surface on her face or when she was able to enjoy a good laugh.

"What?" The Slytherin asked, sounding a little offended.

"Never mind…" Ginny said as she straightened her bag and started to walk around him, but his arm shot out to stop her, grabbing her upper arm in a tight grip, but not tight enough to inflict pain on her.

Ginny looked at his hand and then up into his eyes, seemingly lost in them for a second. He was a handsome boy, not just cute, or hot, he was handsome, and you never really run into many of those kinds of boys now a days, but Ginny didn't want to run into those kinds of boys. _Tom _was a handsome boy.

"How about we start over?" He suggested, letting go of Ginny's arm, extending it once again for her to shake it, and giving her an encouraging smile. Ginny nodded briefly and extended her arm as well, placing her small hand into his bigger one.

"Hi, I'm Blaise Zabini, Seventh year, Slytherin." He said politely shaking her hand lightly.

"I'm Ginny Weasley…" Ginny said hesitantly, but seeing as his face didn't display anything close to disgust Ginny continued, "Sixth year, Gryffindor."

"Nice to meet you Ginny…is that really your full name?" He asked, letting go of her hand and starting to walk slowly. Ginny followed suit, and started walking slowly beside him, going in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Um…no." She replied meekly.

"Oh, well do you mind if I asked what it was?"

"Yes."

"Not much of a talker, are you Ginny?"

"…no." Not since after what happened in her first year, she didn't like talking to anybody…in fear of letting people get too close to her.

He chuckled slightly, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked at Ginny, cocking his head to the side.

"How long have you been drawing for?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Since, just after my first year." Art was a form of expression she always told her self, and Ginny didn't believe in keeping journals anymore.

"What do you draw?" he asked her, curiosity dripping off of every word.

"Anything really, I like to draw Scenery's or whatever's in front of me, but mostly I like to draw people." Ginny said, giving him half a smile.

"Do you use models?" He asked her.

"Not really, I just draw passer by's really…" She answered truthfully, she never really had a model, never really got the courage to ask for someone to model for her, that or she just couldn't find the _right_ person to model for her.

They walked on a bit more until they reached the Great Hall, the place where they would go their separate ways, to their separate dormitories, into their separate worlds.

He looked at Ginny briefly, and smiling slightly he turned to walk away, waving at her.

"Nice to meet you again Ginny, see you around."

"Nice to meet you too, yeah…see you around." Although Ginny knew that they would most definitely see each other around, she also knew that it would be highly doubtful that they would ever speak again.

She waved at his retreating forma and turned to go up the stairs that would sooner or later lead her back to Gryffindor Tower. Just as she was going to step on the first step, she heard him call out to her and she stopped to turn and look at him.

"Yes?" She asked peering at him questioningly.

He looked bashful, and she smiled slightly at his child like innocence.

"I know that I'm in Slytherin, and I have a reputation to uphold as a cold hearted bastard, but…" He started saying. He didn't seem like such a cold hearted bastard to her, now Draco Malfoy that was one cold hearted bastard, or so Ron told her.

"Would it be alright with you, if I modeled for you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Read and Review, thank you. Enjoy.  
Dweeb.

* * *

"_**Great art picks up where nature ends."  
**__**-Marc Chagall

* * *

**_

A clear resounding thud could be heard in the quiet of the corridor that could only resemble the sound of a heavy bag full of books and parchment falling to the ground. Ginny was dumbfounded, had Blaise Zabini really asked to model for her?

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Blaise Zabini could not have possibly asked her something as absurd as that. Honestly, she was a Weasley, and he was one of the more high class purebloods. She narrowed her eyes at him as she walked slowly up to him, forgetting her bag for the time being.

"Y-you want to… model for me?" Ginny stammered out.

"Yeah…before you put your sketchbook away I got a good glance at the drawing you did of the couple in the hall. If anyone had seen them in the hall it would've been sick making just watching them go at it, but they way you drew them, it really captured the moment and what they were truly feeling and what it was really about. You're a great artist Ginny…I know it's out of character for me to give out compliments so easily…but it's the truth. We Slytherin's may be cruel, wretched, and deceitful at times, but we don't lie…we only tell half truths." He said giving her a half smile.

Ginny couldn't help smiling back at him, but she didn't know whether or not to trust him or not. Then again she really didn't see anything wrong with sketching him, or painting him. What could he possibly do that would bring her reputation down even lower? She couldn't think of anything, so she agreed.

"If you really want to…I don't usually take models though…" Ginny said hesitantly.

He looked at Ginny for a while, and shrugged at her turning to leave.

"Alright then, but do tell me if you ever change your mind. You'll see me around." He said as he descended some stairs Ginny assumed only lead to the Slytherin dormitories.

Ginny turned and went to the stairway where she was headed in the first place. Somewhat in a trance she picked up her bag and made her trek to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

She reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and murmured the password and slipped inside. She hadn't even the slightest clue what time it was, but she definitely knew that she was tired. She walked across the common room and was about to start up the stairs when there was movement in the corner of her eye. She turned to see Ron just mere centimeters away from her. Her eyes went wide, and she had to take a step back in order to look at him without breaking her neck. 

"What is it Ron?" she asked, totally confused.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked, still looking down on her.

"I was just out in the corridor, I was drawing and must've lost track of time…why what time is it?" Ginny pulled back the sleeve of her robe to look at her watch, but Ron was so close he was blocking any light that the fire was giving off.

"You lost track of time Ginny?" he asked, his voice sounding incredulous.

"What is it with you Ron? You never used to be like this, it never really mattered to you if I got in late or not." Ginny whispered at him worriedly.

Ron looked sheepish at Ginny for a moment. It was true, Ron was an overprotective brother when it really counted, like, who she dated, and how well she was doing on her school work, and her well-being in general. But Ron had matured over the years enough to not scold Ginny on every single thing she did, and especially not on how late she got back to the tower, unless it was more than half an hour after curfew.

"Well, I was just asking because…I…well…we'reshortaplayerforexplodingsnap." He said in a rush.

Ginny rolled her eyes good naturally at her brother, as a small smile formed on her lips.

"You could've just asked me to join your game instead of scolding me for something as petty as coming in late." Ginny said smiling to herself as she walked over to the overstuffed couches and plopped herself down in front of the other two players as she placed her bag neatly beside her.

"Besides Ronald, you know I would never pass on a game of exploding snap." She added smiling wickedly at him.

"I knew you could'nt resist losing to me Ginevra." Ron said tauntingly.

Ginny's mouth fell open in astonishment, glaring playfully at him she looked at the other two players, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.

"Alright, have it your way then _Ronniekins_, Seamus shall be my partner, and we will, shall I say, kick you arses?" Ginny replied equally as tauntingly, an undoubtedly familiar smirk playing at her lips.

Ron's jaw dropped open at the use of his childhood nickname as he sat abruptly across from Dean as they dealt out the cards.

An hour an a half later, found Ginny and Seamus rolling on the ground, clutching at their stomachs at the sight of Ron and Dean's burnt eyebrows and graying foreheads. Ginny and Seamus had definitely kicked their arses; it would show Ron to taunt Ginny ever again.

Ginny got up off the floor wiping the tears away from her eyes, slinging her messenger bag over her shoulders once again.

"Well, it's getting pretty late, I'm going to head to bed now, and I'll see you all in the morning." Ginny waved at them and turned walking up the steps to her sixth year girls' dormitories.

* * *

Ginny glanced at her watch as she lit a candle by her beside as she pulled the curtains back. It was only 10:30, and here she thought it was later. Ginny set down her bag at the end of her bed on her trunk as she grabbed her night ware and went into the bathroom to change. 

Ginny emerged from the bathroom several moments later with her hair tied up in a lose pony tail as she trotted back to her bed and climbed beneath her covers.

Just as she got under her warm covers, she thought of what Blaise Zabini had said.

_He wants to model for me?_ Ginny still couldn't believe it. Blaise Zabini, of Slytherin house, wanted to model for her? She didn't usually take models, just drawing what she saw and what made her happy. It would be different with a model…it would be very different. He was the perfect gentlemen towards her in the corridor, even so much as appraising her artwork. Ginny could feel a blush creep up her neck as she thought about how sincere Blaise sounded as he complimented her artwork. Even though he was nice to her, and seemed totally different from what she ever thought he was, Ginny still couldn't shake the thought that there had to be an ulterior motive to all of this.

Blaise Zabini, coincidentally trips under the window that Ginny was sitting at, and him being enamored by how she looked when she concentrated? Then pursuing conversation with her, Ginny _Weasley_, and also asking if he could model for her? All of it just seemed a bit dodgy to her.

Ginny laid her head down onto her puffy pillow and tried to get her mind off of the idea of Blaise Zabini modeling for her. She didn't know how long she had been lying there but it felt like hours to Ginny, she looked over at her beside table at her clock. It was 10:46pm. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned onto her left side, facing away from the clock.

For a moment she felt her eyes close and the world went away. She saw flashes of color, and different memories of when she was having fun with her brothers over the summer holidays, and flashes of all her different art works. The last thing Ginny saw before she opened her eyes was Blaise Zabini looking at her in the corridor.

* * *

When Ginny opened her eyes again she felt a little frustrated at the feeling of no sleep what so ever. She rolled onto her right side and looked at the clock. 

6:38am, it was still early, but Ginny didn't feel as if she could sleep anymore, or that she had at all. She got up, went to the 6th year girls' dormitory washroom and took a nice long hot shower. She emerged from the shower fully dressed and clean. Her hair falling onto her shoulders in wet locks, she could have dried her hair with a simple spell, but she rather enjoyed letting her hair dry the natural way.

She looked at the clock one last time before she hefted her bag onto her shoulder and was about to head out, 7:03am. No one would be awake at this time, Ginny knew this, but seeing as it was still early, she decided to head down to the lake. As Ginny made her way out of the common room quietly and undetected by anyone, to her relief she thought about everything that happened yesterday.

Why had she been so defensive? Sure, it was a little strange that a Slytherin would take interest in a Gryffindor, and especially a Weasley Gryffindor, but it wasn't anything new to her, and she realized that. It wasn't the first time a Slytherin had taken interest in her, but she knew why she was a little shocked. Blaise Zabini had been drawn to her for her artistic abilities, just like _he_ was. Ginny bit the bottom of her lip slightly as she felt a smile tug at her lips.

It was too early to think about _him, he_ reminded her of _Tom_ yet…in a much more pleasant way, and he was definitely his own person, it must've just been how she felt about him that made her think of _Tom_. Ginny pushed open the double doors leading outside, looking around a little shocked at how fast she reached the entrance doors. Ginny then chuckled to herself and mentally scolded herself, _silly girl, there's no such thing as too early to think about him._

Ginny then allowed herself to think about him, letting all the emotions he caused inside of her surface onto her face. At first when he had first started to pursue her she was very dodgy, she had her doubts about his motives, and was very untrustworthy of him. She hadn't wanted to let him past the wall she had built up inside of her, for she didn't want to turn back into that naive little girl that had once let _Tom_ in. But as hard as she had tried to push him away and not let him get passed her wall, he had broken in, breaking down her wall so easily…just like a hot knife into soft butter.

They weren't much of anything; Ginny always had to remind herself. They were friends, but maybe a little more, she was never sure. He was civil to her, as close to being kind as she thought he could ever muster up. Ginny shook her head trying to physically shake the thoughts out of her head, but when she did that, thoughts of Blaise Zabini once again flooded her mind.

Yes, Blaise was and _is_ a handsome boy, just like _Tom_ was…but Ginny knew deep down inside that there was someone way more handsome then the both of them combined, and Ginny would never deny her mind those thoughts, or her heart for that matter.

Ginny never fancied thinking herself as anything but _there_. She never thought she was pretty, or that she was capable of being pretty. But that wasn't true, she was pretty, not gorgeous, but pretty. The modest type of pretty, the one where one day she would become beautiful, and no one would have had a clue. She never smiled much, but that was what caught people's attention, that was her best feature second to her eyes, where as she liked to think it was her artistic ability, that was just a façade people put on so they could talk to her, wanting to see her smile again.

Blaise had a nice build, was the right height, and had a very nice face, and yesterday Ginny had stared at him, a little too long for her liking. She didn't feel anything akin to romantic feelings for him, but she couldn't help but stare at him last night. Ginny gave a frustrated sigh as she sat down upon a rock in front of the lake, staring out at its vast stillness. She set her bag on the ground beside the rock she was sitting on as she leaned over the other side to retrieve some skipping stones.

She threw the first stone and it skipped twice before sinking beneath the surface, causing a few ripples. She skipped the second stone, but that one wasn't any better as it just sunk immediately. Ginny then set down the stones as she hugged her cloak closer to her as the chilly morning air rushed by her.

She looked down at her cloak and smiled fingering the material between her index finger and her thumb. It was made of a thick, rich black material that she knew was expensive, at least for it that was. This cloak was a gift and Ginny wore it every chance she had, treating it as a prized possession. In the beginning she hadn't wanted to accept it, not liking the idea of people buying things for her, she would have much rather saved her money and bought her own things, but he had insisted and been so persistent. He even went as far as sending it to the Burrow for her, last Christmas, during her 5th year.

Ginny knew since that first time they had talked, had actually been _civil_ towards each other that she would fall for him. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, she knew that in the end, she would give in. but she didn't know how he felt, and that irked her more than anything. He was civil with her, and they would often have their arguments, but what two normal people don't argue?

At first, he wasn't as civil with her as he was to her now, but he had started to warm up to her. For he too, had his own wall built up inside himself, shielding all his emotions from the world.

Ginny believed, metaphorically, that she had stuck by his side long enough, understood him enough that he trusted her only enough to let her get close to his wall, but she had yet to break it down.

They were what she would call friends, but she couldn't help smiling at the thought that they were a bit more than that. Seeing as they had the occasional hug, they snogged and on the very rare occasion he would hold her hand. She liked it best when he held her hand, it gave her a sense of security, and that he was truly there for her, lending her a helping hand, being her support system, but he never did hold her hand all that much.

They barely saw each other, but they would both make an effort to try and see each other after hours on school nights and during the day on weekends.

Thinking of him now made Ginny realize that she missed him, she missed the intelligent conversation they had, his witty remarks, the daring edge she always saw in his eyes, oh, and those _beautiful eyes_ of his, how she missed those. She missed their spats, and the feeling she got when he's barely within her vicinity. She basically missed him in general, his whole being, who he was and is.

There once was a time Harry Potter had made her feel, a little giddy, but those feelings for him had faded after her second year. The feelings she now harbored were much stronger and clearer, _now_ she only needed to know if he felt the same about her as she did for him.

Ginny decided to give skipping stones another try as a way to get him off her mind. _Besides_, she thought, _if he can do it, so can I!_

She picked up the stones she had discarded earlier and proceeded to skip them over the lack again. After she had skipped about two rocks successfully twice each, and sunk about four, she realized that she might be disturbing the inhabitants of the lake. She looked at her watch, 7:32am, and figured it would be too early for any of them to be awake, especially the Squid, and that breakfast was going to begin soon.

Ginny once again leaned over the side of the rock she was on and picked up some more skipping stones, placing them in her lap as she picked one up. She made a face that made her feel determined, but to the world it would only succeed in making her look like a toad. She pulled her arm back and out slightly to the side, holding the stone in the palm of her hand, her index finger and thumb at the point of the smooth stone. She swung her arm forward, flicking her wrist as she did so, as he had tried to show her, only to have the stone, once again, sink.

Ginny was never the type to easily get frustrate, but today was too early for things not to go her way, so she grabbed the rest of the stones in her lap and tossed them into the lake.

"Bugger it" she muttered to herself.

Just as she was about to get up off her rock, a stone came flying be her face and towards the lake. She watched as the stone skipped perfectly over the lake at least six or seven times before sinking.

"Gee Weasley, we all knew you were incompetent, but you really ought to keep that temper of yours in check." Came the drawl of the one, the only, Draco Malfoy.

Ginny had turned her head at the sound of his voice, but once she heard is comment she whipped her head back towards the lack, propping her left cheek on her left fist, elbow resting on her knee. She pouted.

Any earlier thoughts in Ginny's head of ever missing _him _dissipated, and were replaced now with wicked thoughts of once again putting the bat bogey hex on him like she did in her 5th year.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! I appreciate each and every one of them, and they all helped me get on with the next chapter! Sorry if I caused any confusion with all the _him_'s in the other chapter, there was only supposed to be two, one being of course, _Tom_ and the other…well, if you don't already know, than you shall see. Please read and review! I'm sorry to say, but this might be the only chapter for a while seeing as this semester I have courses that demand much more work then last, and I don't think that there will be one day where I will have free time to even come online, but I shall try, and I hope that this will satisfy you for now, I made it just a bit longer, if you even notice! Enjoy. (Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! And sorry in advanced if you get confused at all, I put in little line things to help you distinguish from whose thinking when and past from present)  
(In this chapter you get to see the _him_!)  
Dweeb.

* * *

"**_Art is either plagiarism or revolution."  
_**_**-Paul Gauguin

* * *

**_

He had been awake for hours, not able to get back to sleep. He hadn't seen her during the Feast the other day, but he didn't feel like admitting he was worried about her. He took a quick shower and decided to take a stroll around the lake before breakfast begun.

When he had gotten outside he heard the distinct sound of water splashing, and he headed for the lake. Upon nearing his destination he noticed a petit redhead sitting upon a large rock flinging stones into the lake. His eyebrows knitted in thought of what in bloody hazes she was trying to accomplish. Then realization kicked in, she was trying to skip stones, something he had tried to repeatedly teach her, but to no avail.

He watched as she leant over to the side retrieving more stones and setting them in her lap. She picked one up and adopted a look of determination on her face, but to him it looked more as if she was trying to be the mirror image of a toad. He smirked, watching her get ready to throw the stone, determined on making it skip. She threw it with such force that he already knew it would sink, and surely, it did.

He slowly made his way silently over to her, standing just mere feet behind her; he picked up a stone by his feet and held it in the palm of his hand as he watched her chuck the rest of the stones in her lap into the lake.

"Bugger it" he heard her murmur to herself as she made ready to get off the rock. He took that as his own cue and swiftly flung the stone with a quick flick of his wrist, sending it soaring over the lake and skipping it perfectly six or seven times before it sunk into the lake.

He couldn't help but feel smug.

"Gee Weasley, we all knew you were incompetent, but you really ought to keep that temper of yours in check." He drawled perfectly.

* * *

She had turned to look at him, but quickly averted her gaze back to the lake, resting her cheek upon her fist, and balancing her elbow on her knee. At that moment he knew she was pouting, and most definitely plotting vengeance. It wasn't in the little redheads' nature to back down without a fight he had come to learn over the past year or so of spending much appreciated time with her.

* * *

He carefully walked up to her, not knowing what to expect from this enigma of a girl. She was quiet to the world, but with him she seemed to chat up a storm, and in ways he realized she was much like him. She didn't let people in easily, but she could read people easily, just like him.

* * *

Ginny sat there, seriously contemplating the idea of hurtling a curse or hex at him, she could feel his presence behind her, and she didn't want to turn around just to see the smug look on his face. But she didn't want to remain this way either, for it would give him the satisfaction in knowing that he had once again gotten to her. 

She quietly murmured the summoning spell and within seconds she had what she would like to think was seaweed, for she really didn't know what it was at all, she only knew it had come from the lake. She quickly darted a look behind her to make sure he had not seen, and when she saw the smirk plastered on her face, she knew he hadn't seen. She smiled wickedly to herself and listened carefully for any movement he might have made. The moment he was at least two steps away from her she would throw it in his face, then he wouldn't be so pretty and smug now would he?

She heard him chuckle lightly and start to slowly walk up to her. Ginnys' smile brightened at hearing him approaching her so slowly, _so he knows I'm up to something_. Ginny tried to push down a giggle that she could feel trying to escape her mouth and she sat up straighter.

"Oh, come on, you can't be seriously mad at me, I really didn't even do anything!" she heard him protest at her. She could just sense that he was right behind her. She gathered up all her wits and turned around and threw what ever the hell it was that was in her hand at his face. But the only thing she id wrong was close her eyes right before the _thing_ left her hand.

She opened them a second later, just in time to see it miss his face by a centimeter. The look on his face would have been comical had she not seen the look within his eyes. _Mirthful vengeance._

"So that's how we're playing is it, Weasley?" he asked as he took a step closer to her. She scrambled up off the rock and ran a few feet from him. She turned around and he was still where she had left him.

"Well if you hadn't been such a show off with the stone skipping I wouldn't have been forced to throw that at you, you git!" Ginny screamed back dunking her hand in the lake to clean it off from the excess mud that was on her hands. She looked at her hands and washed them both in the lake. She slowly got up and wiped them dry on her robes, looking back at the spot where he was. Then she realized what a big mistake it was to take her eyes off of him. She gulped as she felt his hot breathe on her neck and his sultry voice whisper into her ear.

"Force you, did I?" he asked, she turned her head slightly to look at his face as she felt his hands rest themselves upon her hips, she gulped again.

"Don't you-" she started to say as his grip on her hips became tighter and she felt her self being lifted up and thrown into the lake.

"MALFOY!" she screamed just before she hit the water.

She emerged a few seconds later; she would have come up sooner had it not been for her heavy cloak. She looked down at her now wet cloak, and once again wet hair, she frowned. She heard him chuckling at the edge of the shore, and she swam up quietly near him. When she reached him, he had started full out laughing; she mustered up all her strength and splashed him like a mad woman. That made him stop laughing, and she smiled to herself as she quickly clambered out of the water.

She started to run towards the castle but her drenched robes made it difficult for her to run at top speed away from an infuriated Malfoy.

"Weasley! You're going to pay for that you sneaky twit!" he screamed as he ran after her, his once impeccably slicked back hair in disarray plastered against his dripping face. Ginny pretended to be frightened as she cast him an over exaggerated frown, and wailed.

* * *

Even though they've been 'together' for a little over a year, they still refrained from addressing each other by their first names, but she never once thought about it. She never even thought that they would be anything akin to a couple, _ever_. But now that they were…sort of together she wondered how it all even came to be. 

She remembered little bits and pieces of what happened, but Ginny didn't like to live in the past anymore, she much rather live the present. Ginny continued running and wailing, flailing her arms around as Malfoy started to catch up with her. She rarely ever showed her childlike side, but with Draco around most of the time, Ginny found it hard not to be childlike, since it so easily riled him up.

As she pivoted, causing him to slip and nearly fall, stopping him self with one arm, she turned running back in the direction of the lake, still continuing to frown and wail, thoughts of when they first civilly talked rushed into her mind.

* * *

_It was a Saturday afternoon in September of her fifth year, a little less than a year after the events of Umbridge. Ginny was sitting under a willow tree, sketching on some scrap parchment that she found lying around the common room._

_She wasn't sketching anything of importance, mainly just the scenery that was in front of her. Students running around play fighting with each other, while other students nearby sat by the lake and watched. Some students were even arguing with each other. Ginny made sure to get all of the different emotional students on paper, adding in the lake behind them and the side of the castle._

_As she sketched the scenery a certain memory of the year before flashed in her mind. It was the memory of when she had hexed Malfoy, oh how she _loved_ that memory. It was the best so far; it served him right for being such an insufferable git._

_She replayed the events over and over again in her mind, focusing on his surprised expression when she hurled the hex his way each time. She smiled smugly at herself as she added the finishing touches to her sketch._

_She held it away from her at arms length as she let the sunlight hit the page, illuminating the sketch, making it seem almost alive. She smiled at her efforts, but her smile quickly diminished as a shadow cast over her._

_She looked up at what had caused the shadow, and there stood Draco Malfoy, in all his riches. She raised an eyebrow up at him giving him a questioning look as to why he was blocking her sunlight. She shifted to the side slightly looking past him just to see the schoolyard clear of any students or teachers what so ever. _That's rather odd_, she thought to herself, since just minutes ago the courtyard was brimming with students. _

_She looked back up at Malfoy and saw him looking at her sketch; she flipped it over, not wanting to be ridiculed for something other then her money and hair. It was his turn to give her a questioning look._

"_What's wrong Weasel? Afraid you're drawing's just as shabby as you are?" he drawled, sounding as menacing as ever._

_Ginny didn't know what to say, she really didn't have to say anything at all. She chose to ignore him as she gathered her things and got up to leave. As she got up to leave he moved out of her way, as if he didn't want her dirtying his robes by touching him._

_Ginny felt low, she didn't mind that he made fun of her appearance or her money, but it really did hurt her that he made fun of something that she actually cherished. Something that she held so dear to her heart._

"_It's a brilliant sketch Weasley." She heard him say from behind her. She turned around and stared at him narrowing her eyes in thought. She didn't know why he said it, and frankly she didn't think he knew why he said it either._

"_W-what did you say?" she asked, unsure of what she truly heard._

"_Did I stutter?" he shot back smirking at her. Everybody who was anybody knew that Draco Malfoy, _the_ Draco Malfoy did not compliment very often, if at all. _

_Ginny smiled; relieved that he didn't actually think her sketch was rubbish. She looked at him once more before turning around to leave, smiling once again, and she could have sworn she saw something flash across his eyes. _

_She wanted to walk away, but she found that she was rooted to the spot, intrigued by him. She slowly walked up to him, not knowing what she was going to do or what she was going to say._

_He had asked to see the sketch once again, breaking the ice between them, and their conversation had flowed from there. They mainly kept to the safe topic of what and where she liked to sketch. But the conversation sometimes seemed to drift to a little more background information about each other, and their interests and hobbies, and back again to her sketching. _

_When it was time for dinner, Ginny had walked away knowing that she would never be able to speak in the civil way she did with him today. She believed that they only chatted in such a care free way because no one else was around, and she knew it was only going to be a once in the life time thing._

_What she didn't know was that the very next weekend, it would happen again.

* * *

_

Ginny shook her head bringing herself back to the present. She screamed as he had finally caught up with her, grabbing her around the waist and tripping, sending both of them flying into the lake, once again.

Ginny surfaced and let out a belly laugh, she almost sunk beneath the surface again when Draco had surfaced and held her around the waist keeping her from slipping under.

* * *

He watched as she laughed in his arms, shaking slightly and sending a feeling that he couldn't quite place, down his spine. He loved her laugh, it was melodic and sweet. If she had laughed the way she was laughing with him now before they had begun seeing each other, he knew it would have annoyed the life out of him. But now that he had begun having feelings for her, he had grown to love her laugh. He couldn't get enough of it, but what he loved more was seeing her smile. That smile could clear a storm, and it always brought a certain twinkle to her eyes. It made her eyes shine brighter than the sun itself, giving her a beauty he never knew anyone could possess. 

A year ago when he was walking on the school grounds, he had seen her sitting there alone under that willow tree and was intent on going over to mock her, but if anyone had told him that doing just that was going to make him feel this way about her, he would have scoffed at their ridiculous notions. But now that he was feeling these _feelings_ for her, he couldn't even bring himself to scoff.

She laughed again, probably replaying everything that had just transpired. She was like that, and he liked that about her. She didn't like to forget the good memories, and she surely never liked to let go of them. When she laughed it made him feel as if his heart was swelling up inside his chest and that it would explode any moment now, and the only way to stop it from doing that was laughing with her.

She had stopped laughing now, and was holding onto his shoulders, making her a little bit higher in height than he was. She stared into his eyes, both grey and brown ones filled with mirth. She smiled again.

If truth be told, it really wasn't her drawings that had attracted him to her at first, they only played a factor in his attraction to her. It was back in his fifth year, when they had been in Umbridges' office, and she had hexed him, he had turned infuriated eyes at her then, and had to resist the urge to chuckle when he saw that huge grin plastered on her face. It was then that he knew he would do anything, just to see her smile again.

But once he had gotten her to smile that day in his sixth year when he had complimented her on her drawing, he had wanted more. He felt greedy, but he couldn't help it, he didn't just want to see her smile, he wanted to make her laugh, and by golly, he was going to do it, whatever it took.

* * *

He looked into her eyes as she reached up one of her hands to push back his damp hair, and he couldn't stand it any longer. He held her tighter to him with one arm as he reached the other up and behind her neck, bringing her head down to his, and kissing her. He felt her move the hand that was already on his head down to the nape of his neck and grabbing a fistful of his hair into her small hands as the other hand moved under the water and around his middle. He smiled against her lips as he felt her add pressure to their kiss. He licked her bottom lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. He felt her smile against his lips this time, and his heart swelled. 

Just as she had opened her mouth to give him entrance to her mouth a voice near the castle called out.

"OI, GINNY! IS THAT YOU?" Ron's familiar voice bellowed from across the courtyard.

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry if this is an utterly craptacular chapter, and sorry it's late. Also, sorry if it does not satisfy you, I shall do better in the future. I do hope you read AND review, that would be awesome, and I am also sorry that I do not own anything that you recognize from J. K Rowling. Enjoy.  
Dweeb

* * *

"**_A work of art is a world in itself reflecting senses and emotions of the artist's world."  
_**_**-Hans Hofmann

* * *

**_

Ginny quickly dunk Draco underwater thankful for the fact that her back was the one facing the castle and that hopefully Ron didn't see Draco Malfoy. She held him there, underwater with one hand as she turned and waved at Ron.

"WHAT IS IT RON?" she bellowed back at him a little panicky. She hadn't given Draco enough time to catch his breath and was worried he might run out of air soon.

"SOMEBODY'S LOOKING FOR YOU…" Ron shouted back walking slowly towards the lake.

"NO RON!" she called out. From what she could make of his expression, he was looking at her confusedly.

"I'M COMING OUT, YOU STAY THERE! YOU'LL GET WET!" she screamed as she made splashing movements with her free hand to emphasize her point.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE BY YOURSELF ANYWAYS?" he screamed back at her, backing up slowly towards the castle.

Ginny sighed in relieve, so he hadn't seen Draco, she smiled as she screamed back at him.

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER, YOU HEAD IN FIRST AND **SAVE ME A SPOT AT BREAKFAST**!" she screamed, sounding motherly, and making him remember all the times he forgot to save her a seat.

He nodded and retreated back into the castle. Ginny was about let go of her hand to let Draco up since he had been pushing at her middle slightly, when she nearly sunk into the water, no longer having Draco's head there for support. She squeaked as she spun in the water for any signs of him resurfacing somewhere else, just in case he was just messing with her. When she couldn't see him she started to panic, and she went under water to see if she could find him.

* * *

It was getting colder outside and they shouldn't have been playing in the water in the first place, and now things had just gotten ten times worse. She swan further and further down until she could feel the pressure of the water pushing against her, causing her ear drums to hurt. She swam back up to the top, breaking the surface right before she, her self, ran out of air. 

When she surfaced she wiped at her eyes to clear her vision. Something consisting of black and blonde caught her attention. _Malfoy_ she thought as she swam over to him with all her energy trying to make her self go faster, but her cloak weighed her down.

What seemed like centuries later, Ginny finally reached him, floating atop the water, _face down_. Ginny started to panic again as she flipped him onto his back, and suddenly he started to sink again, and she slid underneath him, slipping her smaller arms under his, trying to keep him up, his head resting on her shoulder. She swam as fast as she could to shore, trying to get out of the freezing water before they both got ill.

When they had gotten back onto land Ginny quickly pulled out her wand and cast a drying spell on Draco, and a quick warming spell, completing forgetting about her self.

Ginny shook what felt like should've been the life out of him, but he didn't even so much as twitch. She couldn't remember a time when she had been so worried in her life before, well except for the time when she heard that Charlie, her second eldest brother almost died from getting burnt by one of the dragons. But that was for a family member, of course she would have been worried, but for a non family member, and someone she was supposed to hate, she couldn't remember a time she had felt this worried.

She was about to shake him again when realization dawned on her like a brick wall, she smacked her hand on her forehead and pulled out her wand once again and pointed it at him. She had been ready to perform a reviving spell for him when a shrill scream came across the grassy courtyard.

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BLOODY MUGGLE LOVING FOOL!" Pansy Parkinson screeched as she came across the courtyard as fast as her lanky legs on platforms could carry her. Ginny was about to step in front of Draco, shielding him from Parkinson, but thought better of it, for it would have made the wench suspicious of what was really going on. 

Parkinson pushed Ginny aside as she started groping at Draco, trying to make it seem as if she was trying to check him for any injuries, emphasis on _trying_. Ginny had to suppress the urge with all her strength to rip Parkinson off of Draco, and she opted for rolling her eyes heavenward.

When the groping didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon, and Ginny was about to hex the girl into the next world, the girl turned her pug face at Ginny, trying to settle her already scrunched up features into a glare. It didn't work, it only made Ginny want to gag outwardly, and instead she opted to do it inwardly. Ginny crossed her arms cross her chest and sneered at the girl, hanging about with Malfoy so much really was rubbing off on her, but she wasn't complaining.

"How dare you touch poor Draco with your filthy hands!" the pug faced Parkinson seethed at her. Did she honestly think she sounded threatening? Parkinson got up and moved towards Ginny slowly, but Ginny was a Weasley, and Weasley's did not back down. Ginny straightened her posture more and deepened her scowl.

"If you honestly think _Draco_ is poor, then you're obviously even more ignorant than everyone thought." Ginny said, emphasizing Malfoy's first name. She knew that Parkinson did not mean poor as in financial wise; she just liked taunting the simple girl.

The girl started to splutter indignantly when Ginny tried not to smack her upside the head.

"Look Parkinson, if you care so much for your Slytherin Prince then I'd advise you to mobilize him up to the infirmary before he catches a cold." Ginny said looking at Malfoy, a hint of alarm in her voice, but she doubted the dim witted blonde would have even noticed.

Parkinson glared one last time at Ginny before she pulled out her wand and surprisingly, performed the right charm, levitating Malfoy into the castle. Ginny followed behind and shivered. Remembering she was still wet she performed a drying spell on her robes and ran into the Great Hall before she wasted anymore time and worried her brother even more.

* * *

After breakfast she proceeded to her classes, and then to lunch. As she entered the Great Hall for lunch, she suppressed the urge to look up over at the Slytherin table, but she didn't hold out for long. Instead of seeing silver-blonde hair, she met a piggish glare. Ginny rolled her eyes as she sat down near Colin Creevey a fellow 6th year Gryffindor as she quickly scanned the rest of the Slytherin table. She didn't see him, and was beginning to get that panicky feeling in her stomach again. Was she worrying about him? 

Shaking that thought from her head she looked over at Ron, and a thought struck her. When he had come outside earlier this morning, almost catching her and Malfoy, he had said someone was looking for her.

Before she could voice her question at the red head looking at her questioningly, his eyes narrowed as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up into dark ocean blue eyes that with the shadow across his face made his eyes a violet shade. She looked at him quizzically as he smiled down at her and offered her his hand. She smiled back at him timidly and took his proffered hand, getting up and following him out into the hall.

Not too many people were watching them at first, but when some started to notice, chatter started to rise in the Great Hall just as they left through the double doors.

They had arrived in a corridor not too far from the infirmary, and Ginny tried not to run in and check up on Draco, for she knew that was where he was. She looked impatiently at the boy standing in front of her and she could feel her self tense up at his intent gaze.

"What is it Zabini?" She asked, glancing quickly down the hall at the closed infirmary doors.

"It's Blaise" he replied smoothly, taking a step closer to her. Ginny's guard immediately went up. Even though her relationship with Draco was a secret to the world, it was no secret to her, and she did not believe in being disloyal to the ones she…cared for.

"Alright…Blaise, what is it?" she said looking at him skeptically, consciously moving a step backward.

"I was just wondering if you made a decision on whether or not I was good enough a subject to model for you…" he said looking her up and down more so than in the face for an answer.

"I…I guess that would be fine, but I think we should only meet once a week, and only for half an hour." She said quickly, once again glancing back at the infirmary.

"Why such little time, afraid of spending too much time in the company of a Slytherin?" Blaise asked his lips curving into a slight smirk.

At this Ginny snorted in a very un-lady like way. She spent _too_ _much_ time in the company of a Slytherin. She also noted that his smirk wasn't as attractive as Draco's, then again, no one was as attractive as Draco, Ginny thought.

"It's not that _Blaise_, it just doesn't take that long for me to sketch or draw something, besides, I'm only thinking ahead. I can't be gone too long or else Ron will suspect something and beat you to a bloody pulp." She reasoned.

He smiled at her, shoving his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Alright then…shall we say…Thursdays at 7:00?" at this, Ginny's head snapped up. Thursdays were the only days that Ginny could spend more than half an hour with Draco without people getting suspicious. Ginny shook her head furiously.

"No, that doesn't work out for me, how about Wednesdays at 6:30 'til 7:00, in the old charms classroom?" Ginny suggested, inching slowly away from him.

"That works out, alright; I can tell you're in a hurry to get somewhere so I'll see you next Wednesday." Blaise said as he walked backwards and gave a mock salute to her before he disappeared down the corridor.

She looked up and down the corridor and made sure no one saw her before she darted into the infirmary. She had just closed the door when she heard a voice behind her.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** an update already? So soon? Just joking. _PLEASE_ read and review, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I tried to show more of Ginny's playful side, because I just cannot live with the idea of her totally being all Hermione-like. D but not all of her 'playful' side is showing in this chapter…you shall see why…  
By the way...sorry if the Pneumonia stuff isn't all true, i needed to tweak it a bit to fit with my story (for that i disclaim!).  
Dweeb.

**

* * *

**

"**_Art is the thrilling spark that beats death - that's all."  
_**_**-Brett Whiteley

* * *

**_

Ginny turned around to face the owner of the voice, but was only presented with the sight of an empty infirmary with a single curtain drawn around the only occupied cot. A flickering candle placed on the night table beside the cot formed silhouettes against the curtain, giving Ginny a clear view of two figures. Both were of women, one sitting in a chair and one standing over the latter. Ginny moved quickly to the side, to avoid being seen if one of them were to come out from behind the curtain, taking refuge behind a tall cupboard filled with healing supplies.

"Once again, Miss. Parkinson, what are _you_ doing here…_again?_" said the _now_ familiar voice of Madame Pomfrey.

"I have a right to be here! It's visiting hours!" said the shrill voice of none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"That may be Miss. Parkinson. But I do recall having banned you from any more visits, this morning when I had so graciously permitted you to visit with Mr. Malfoy, and you had taken advantage of that visit-" here Madame Pomfrey had been rudely cut off by Parkinson.

"_How_ did I take advantage of my visit?" Parkinson screeched flailing her arms widely as she got up from her chair to stand in front of the nurse.

Madame Pomfrey placed her hands on her hips, as far as Ginny could tell from her secluded spot behind the cupboard, and continued speaking, in a much more patronizing tone,

"_Well_, if you hadn't so rudely interrupted me, you would have gotten the answer. _You_ are _not_ a healer Miss. Parkinson, but I highly doubt you were trying to give Mr. Malfoy a _check-up_ with the way you were _touching_ him. And that, _my dear_, is how you had taken advantage of your visit. You as a _visitor_ are supposed to respect the space of those of _my_ patients. You are not supposed to disrespect them by fondling them while they are in a state unconsciousness and cannot defend them selves." Said Madame Pomfrey and Ginny could just picture the smirk that graced the face of the kind and gentle hearted, yet strict school healer.

"Are you trying to say that Draco wouldn't _want_ my touches? He _loves_ it when I _touch_ him." Parkinson screeched back stepping closer to the nurse. Ginny could just feel her hand itching to reach her wand; she was ready to hex the little chit into oblivion just at the thought of her touching Malfoy, _her_ Malfoy.

"I'm not saying that Mr. Malfoy wouldn't want you to be touching him, I am just simply saying that _no one_, not even in their unconscious states would want _you_ to touch them. Now Leave." Madame Pomfrey said in a tone that suggested the conversation over.

Ginny closed her mouth after she realized that it had been hanging open. Never in her six years of being in and out of the infirmary had she _ever_ heard Pomfrey be so…upfront with a student.

Ginny heard hurried footsteps heading her way and she scooted deeper behind the tall cupboard, only able to see Pansy Parkinson making her way out of the infirmary with an angry expression on her face that frankly did not help any with her already piggish features.

Ginny waited a few more moments to make sure no one was going to enter the infirmary any time soon before she made a mad dash towards the still drawn curtains.

Just as she entered the enclosed space, puling the curtains tighter around herself she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped visibly from fright as she turned around, hand resting above her pounding heart.

"Madame Pomfrey! You nearly gave me a heart attack." Ginny said as she gave a sigh of relief that it wasn't an unwanted presence.

"Sorry dear, are you here to visit Mr. Malfoy?" She asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yes…how is he?" Ginny asked timidly not meeting the medi-witch's gaze. She could feel the medi-witches gaze search her face but whatever thoughts had been running through the witches mind were not voiced, and for that Ginny was grateful. She was also grateful for the fact that Madame Pomfrey was not a nosy soul, and that she would not repeat the events of what she had seen today to anyone.

"It was a trifle worse than I thought. He has swallowed too much of that horrid lake water for his own good. And as you know, the lake, with all its many and different inhabitants, there would be no doubt all the bacteria and such swimming around in there. The bacteria invading his lungs and flowing into his bloodstream was only made worse by the chill from the quickly falling autumn season." Here Madame Pomfrey sighed; Ginny looked up and saw the medi-witch looking sadly at Draco. "He will be fine in time, he has a fever…_and_ a cold…which is quite peculiar and he has also contracted some kind of muggle sickness. Pneumonia, I think it may be called…"

"Couldn't you just give him a simple pepper-up potion? It _is_ just a _muggle_ sickness. So it must be easier to get rid of than any of our magical-induced sicknesses." Ginny said staring at Malfoy longingly.

"I'm afraid that Pneumonia is the sort of muggle sickness that leaves the body _very_ vulnerable, especially the lungs. If I were to give him a pepper-up potion, it would only interfere with the healing process his body is already going through. The pepper-up potion works in a way that it forces out the sickness by first bringing it to its full potential, and then speeding up the process of sweating out the sickness. But by administering that potion in him making his fever _and_ cold more pronounced, it will only make the Pneumonia worse, spreading faster throughout his body, and it could possibly kill him…" Madame Pomfrey said her voice becoming quieter. "It is nothing too serious, but it will take time for him to heal, it all depends on his immune system, but I can only imagine how sensitive he must be right now."

Ginny stared wide-eyed at the medi-witch and then back at Malfoy, noticing for the first time his harsh and rapid breathing, and she noticed his skin taking on a blue tint. Her heart immediately ached for him, Madame Pomfrey seeing the look on Ginny's face silently retreated back to her office.

Ginny watched the retreating form of the school healer until the curtains were once again drawn shut, and without another moment of hesitation she clambered up onto the cot beside an unconscious Malfoy.

"Malfoy, wake up!" she whispered into his ear as she sat next to him, not wanting to invade too much of his space, he was still healing after all. She shook him, but he didn't as much as move, besides the rapid up and down movement from his harsh intake of breaths. She shook him once again gently, starting to panic as his breathing became shallower and less frequent.

"Malfoy, _please_ wake up." Ginny said finally relenting as she was nearly straddling him on the small cot.

They had been dating over a year now; she had gone against most of her values and morals just to be with him. Being deceitful, and not to mention a horribly good liar when needed in order to keep their relations a secret, and she wasn't going to let him throw all that out a window because of a petty sickness that she _knew_ he could fight off.

If he could fight off _Parkinson_ then she had no doubt he could fight off Pneumonia, but she still couldn't help but be a little worried.

Seeing as they had been dating over a year, she had to reluctantly admit that she had gotten to care for him far more than she thought humanly possible, she cared for his well being and existent far more than she cared for her own well being and existence. It didn't make much sense when she had voiced it out loud to herself, but in her heart it made all the sense in the world.

Watching him lying there seemingly getting worse by the second made Ginny's heart wrench, her stomach turn to knots and unwelcome tears spring to her eyes. She wanted more than anything in the world to admit to him how much he meant to her right then and there, but she knew she couldn't. They had made agreements that they both followed to maintain the relationship.

When they had begun seeing each other in her fifth year they had agreed that it was mainly physically based, and only a _slight_ emotional attachment, seeing as no matter what they thought, he was still a Malfoy and she was still a Weasley.

They had agreed to continue calling each other by surnames, incase they had gotten too accustomed to calling each other by pet names, or by first names that they would accidentally make a slip in public. They had also agreed to not become emotionally attached to each other, because according to him emotions that were not of hatred, indifference, mock glee, or anything negative was seen as a weakness, and he had refused to be in relations with someone who was going to show weakness.

Ginny shook her head slowly, a ghostly smile playing at her lips as she stared at Malfoy's angelic face. She was stupid to agree to those terms. Although she was a witch, she was still human, and by being human how could she not have weaknesses? How could she date someone for a year, get to know them, understand them, have them understand her, share such intimate moments with them, and _not_ become so emotionally attached that every time she saw that person she wanted nothing more than to be able to simply call out his name and have him look at her in the corridor?

Ginny knew it wasn't anything serious what Malfoy was going through right now, but the weight of guilt that it was her fault he had become sick in the first place sat upon her shoulder as if it were Hagrid himself. She bit her lip to stop the tears from spilling over the rims of her eyes as she raised her head staring fixedly up at the ceiling.

_What if the fever and cold got worse? What if it made the Pneumonia worse spreading further from one lung into the other?_ The endless possibilities of _what if_s flooded her mind, intoxicating her senses. _What if he doesn't wake up? What if his immune system is so weak that his lungs just collapsed, if that's even possible? What if he stopped breathing…**like he is now!**_

Ginny's mind stopped functioning as she held her own breath as she now longer saw the slow rise and fall of his chest, nor heard the disturbingly harsh intakes of his breathing.

Just as she was sure she was going to pass out she sucked in a breath and shook him again.

"Malfoy, _please, please,_ **wake up**!" Ginny pleaded as her vision became blurry. She didn't know why she was being so emotional about the situation; she didn't know why she was overreacting to him not waking up. She knew that the simple words of Madame Pomfrey that he was going to 'be fine in time' were not enough for her, she needed the physical and visible reassurance that he was going to recover, and by him waking up that was enough for Ginny.

Every second that ticked by seemed like hours on end to Ginny as she sat on top of his waist, hands on either side of him as her face was mere inches from him, mentally egging him to take in a breathe. When he didn't seem to be complying with her mental requests Ginny let the first tear slid from her eyes, but she bit her lips once again, this time holding in the urges to sob out loud. She shakily brought one of her hands up to touch his cheek, but quickly withdrew it as her warm flesh came in contact with his icy cold flesh.

She withdrew herself sitting up straight, both hands clamped over mouth to keep her sobs a bit quieter than they would be if her hands were removed. She looked to the ceiling again, taking in long deep breaths calming herself, letting her sadness and grief flow out of her as she let her emotions take a slight turn, settling on anger instead.

She glared down at him, _how dare he leave me like this? Taking the coward's way out of this 'relationship'! If he had gotten bored of me he could have just said so, instead of letting this stupid sickness take him away._ Ginny knew that these thoughts were far from the truth, but she needed to get a grip on herself, she didn't want to accept the fact that he might be…

"_You_ listen now, wake up this instant or I shall never speak to you again. I shall leave right this instant and never return Malfoy, you hear me?" Ginny said sternly as she glared at him, but her expression softened as she looked at his blue tinted skin.

"Please _Draco…_" She pleaded as she rested her head lightly against his chest and hugging his sides tightly to herself as she let her tears silently flow.

She didn't care whether or not she used his first name or last, she only cared for him, besides she had always loved the feeling of his name rolling off her tongue on the rare occasion that she used it. Heck, she loved _him_ to no end and she was about to admit it when unexpectedly her head was pushed up rather suddenly. Ginny stared as he took in a shuddering breath, and opening his eyes reluctantly.

"Weasley," he coughed out hoarsely as he smirked at her, "what are you playing at, breaking our agreement like that first _feeling_ something for me _and_ using my first name?" he said, a teasing note to his voice, "What are you getting all worked up about? I was only sleeping."

She was so happy to see him breathing again that his words took a while to process in her head, and once they did…they _did._

"_You prat!_" she said indignantly as she smacked his chest, "You were awake the whole time and you were playing a joke on me! How dare you?" she said hitting him again, clearly infuriated with him even if she did have a huge grin on her face.

"Hey! Careful there, be gentle, I'm _still healing_ you know." He said letting his smirk slip into a smile that he only reserved for her.

She bent down and hugged him tight to her as she felt the relief flood through her body.

* * *

Draco ran his fingers through her hair out of habit, letting them run along her back in a soothing manner as well. He picked up a strand of her hair and looked at it. He loved her hair color, deep auburn. He thought about when Ginny had called him by his first name earlier, trying to wake him up, and he had sucked in a breath of air involuntarily. Hearing his name coming from her lips had made it so melodic and angelic sounding, that he couldn't help but gasp. 

He felt stupid for making up those stupid agreements of calling each other by surnames. He felt even dafter for including the part of not letting them develop feelings other than physical ones for each other as part of the agreement. Although he was born and raised as a Malfoy, being drilled to never let emotions surface or show, what kind of prat would believe for a second that he wouldn't develop feelings for the little vixen straddling him?

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he cared for her that much was evident. But he didn't want to admit that to her just yet, he already felt weak for even…_caring_ for her, but to openly admit it first would definitely show he was weak, and he didn't want that. Besides, he didn't even know if she felt the same way, she couldn't…and worse than feeling weak was feeling rejected. He shook his mind from those thoughts and let them linger on the feel of her body pressed against his, a smile slowly forming on his lips once again.

His smile deepened as she nestled her head deeper into the crook of his neck, and wiggled her body closer to his, _seemingly_ trying to get him warmer. And warmer she accomplished.

"See here, what you're doing isn't helping me in my state of _'defenselessness' _and it certainly isn't helping me heal any faster." he said in a mockingly teasingtone.

She sat up immediately, obviously not catching the mocking tone as she slowly started to get off of him, but he stopped her placing his hands firmly on her hips.

"I didn't say I was complaining." He said trying to sound husky with his parched throat. Ginny smirking as she remained where she was, and starting to bend over to kiss him.

"But your body will be soon enough, Mr. Malfoy." The undeniable drawl of Severus Snape drifted towards them as the curtain surrounding Draco's cot opened, revealing their potions master and their school healer.

* * *

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: FINALLY AN UPDATE! **I'm sorry is if this chapter is incredibly short and cheesy. But I've had writer's block on this for so long; I don't even know what I want to happen with this story anymore. But, it'll come to me and I'll write longer and better chapters. I'm really sorry.  
L i se rr. ..

* * *

"**_I don't say everything, but I paint everything."_**

_**Pablo Picasso**_

* * *

"_I didn't say I was complaining." He said trying to sound husky with his parched throat. Ginny smirked as she remained where she was and started to bend over to kiss him._

"_But your body will be soon enough, Mr. Malfoy." The undeniable drawl of Severus Snape drifted towards them as the curtain surrounding Draco's cot opened, revealing their potions master and their school healer._

* * *

Ginny shook her head, smiling to herself as she walked back up to Gryffindor tower. Yesterday was pretty intense for everyone, going from her encounter with Blaise and encountering Pansy putting her hands all over her Draco. In the end, all Snape had done was smirk knowingly at Draco, and raised an inquiring eyebrow at Ginny. She had left them after that to have a private moment to them selves; after all, Snape was Draco's Godfather. On top of all that, before Ginny had left Draco and Snape alone, Draco had admitted that he had asked Madame Pomfrey to play along with him being really sick just to see how Ginny would react. At first she was furious with him because she was really worried, but was rather relieved; knowing that he only had a slight cold and would be released from the infirmary very soon. 

As Ginny continued on her way back to her tower from her last class of the day, she saw Pansy walk down the hall and around a corner, and thoughts of the other day came rushing back to her. Hands all over Draco, fighting with the nurse that Draco would want that wench touching what was Ginny's. Pansy had no right to touch her Draco.

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, scrunching her features into one of confusion and wondering when she started becoming so possessive about Draco. _Draco…_she thought, she rolled around the sound of his name in her mind. She looked all around her and not seeing a student in sight she decided to test his name rolling off her tongue out loud.

"Draco….Draco…" she started repeating, her smile growing each time she said it. She liked the sound of it, and the feelings it ignited within her. She was definitely going to use it more often, and the sound of her name off of his lips was just ineffable…

"Why are you saying Draco over and over again?" Hermione's voice suddenly cut through Ginny's thoughts.

"What? Huh? What?" Ginny whirled around her hand flying to her chest a panic look in her eyes meeting with Hermione's. One good thing about being with Draco for so long was, his way of quick wit and words that had definitely rubbed off on her. "I'm not saying Draco! I'm just repeating the school…motto…you know…" Ginny said looking anywhere but into Hermione's eyes. "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titallandus"

Hermione gave Ginny a skeptical look and after a while she raised an eyebrow and made a little sound deep within her throat and continued on to the portrait hole in front of them.

_Honestly,_ Ginny thought, _Hermione can be so rude sometimes, and nosey…_

Ginny ran past Hermione as they reached the portrait hole and whispered the password. She raced up into her sixth year girls' dorms discarding her side bag by her bed and running into the bathroom for a quick shower. She was going to meet Blaise quickly before she met with Draco under the willow tree. Draco had recovered quickly yesterday, and was released today, and in celebration Draco and her were going to have a picnic in their favorite spot- by far the most romantic thing Draco had done so far with her.

Ten minutes later she had dressed in a black long t-shirt and dark muggle jeans, emptying her school books onto her bed and putting her sketchbook in it, with some extra parchment and her quills and pencils in as well.

Ginny started walking down the stairs, and before anyone could engage her in any kind of conversation she raced through the common room and out the portrait hole, running towards to old charms classroom.

When she reached the classroom, she was out of breath and had bent over, hands on her knees, breathing in deep breaths trying to gather air. She reached her hand up to grasp the doorknob to the classroom, but instead he hand came in contact with…another sort of handle.

Ginny's head shot up, immediately she pulled her hand back and she blushed at where she had found her hand. Blaise chuckled at her predicament, and opened the door before letting her go first.

Ginny rushed in, not looking at him and began setting up for the next half hour they were going to be spending together. As she set up, Blaise sat himself on the edge of a window seat near the front of the classroom, where the teachers' desk used to be. Ginny had her sketchbook out, and her quills and pencils ready, the only reason she had brought extra parchment was if Blaise requested to take one of the drawings with him. She really didn't like ripping out pages of sketchbook.

"So where do you want me first?" Blaise asked from his seat on the window.

Ginny visibly blushed and started to fiddle with one of her quills. When she had found the courage to look up, she had replied that the window where he was now was good enough.

"If you start to get uncomfortable you can move somewhere else that's fine with me" she said tentatively, as she started to outline the angle of his body, adding in darker lines where necessary.

Half an hour later, Ginny had two fully rendered sketches in her sketchbook and an ink drawing on parchment of Blaise sitting at the professor's desk looking at her. She packed away her supplies, and came up to stand in front of Blaise at the professor's desk.

"Here you go, Blaise. You said you wanted a drawing." Ginny said as she handed him the drawing and turned to leave.

"Wait." Blaise called.

Ginny turned around and waited for him to continue. When none came, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Erm…are we still meeting next week?" he said lamely.

"That was the plan, wasn't it?" Ginny asked with a little more sarcasm than she had intended.

Blaise smirked at her as she left the classroom and headed to the double doors that lead to the grounds.

The crisp air hit her face making her feel refreshed and alert. She walked across the grounds to the edge of the lake. She kept walking, past the lake straight into the forbidden forest. Ginny stayed near the edge of the forest, but ducked behind a boulder and down a small hill.

At the bottom of the hill was a circular clearing. The sun was shining and it illuminated the already beautiful scenery. Ginny thought it much rather resembled one of those fairy tale descriptions of forests: especially like the one from Sleeping Beauty.

In the middle of the clearing was a rather large willow tree. Birds flying in and out of the branches, squirrels chasing each other around the tree and Ginny swore she saw a few nifflers. Ginny laughed softly, _Hagrid must have kept them after all, _she thought, thinking back to her fourth year when Hagrid had brought them in as a lesson for Care of Magical Creatures.

She walked slowly towards the tree, taking in her surroundings. Although she had been there so many times in the past year, every time she stepped foot into this seeming haven, she couldn't help but be awed.

She was so caught up in her own musings she didn't hear the person coming up from behind her. Strong hands grabbed her shoulders tight spinning her around so fast her head felt light. The sun was shining brighter now, and she couldn't see who had grabbed her, and she started to feel panicked. She wanted to scream out but couldn't find her voice. The person whose grip had tightened their hold on her shoulders pushed her back a little roughly and quickly into the depths of the willow tree's branches and against the bark of the tree.

She was breathing heavily now, looking around her she didn't see any sign of Draco, and now that they were in the shadows Ginny noticed that the person holding her stiffly against the rough bark of the tree was dressed in a black coat, their hood pulled up over their head, shadowing their face. Ginny felt the fear spread through her veins, the cold fear paralyzing her.

-

Review and I promise the next chapter will be up quicker than it took this one. Cheers.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update, and that it's so short! T'll try harder next time!WRITER'S BLOCK! And just because I'm a dork- I have a new story that will be coming out…when? I don't know, but one day. It's called 'my plan: to fight temptation' it features Ginny and Blaise…I know, I know, but I just discovered this pairing and well…I love it as much as Draco and Ginny. Here's the summary and a sneak preview for one of the chapters:**

"_You can't be afraid of what you feel, and you can't let a good thing pass you by. Opportunity may knock only once, _but temptation leans on the doorbell_." Draco smirked, looking at Blaise knowingly.

* * *

_

"_**The true work of art is but a shadow of the Divine perfection"**_

_**-Michelangelo Bounarroti**_

Chapter seven.

* * *

The heavily cloaked figure loomed over her. They were so close she could feel their hot breath on her throat. She involuntarily let out a whimper as the person pressed closer to her crushing her body between the tree trunk and theirs. 

"Well, well, well...Ginevra...we meet again." the voice hissed in a raspy manner, and Ginny could feel the rest of her blood go cold. _No, no, no no no no._ She thought frantically. It couldn't be...he...he...

He smelt fresh, like nature, almost- it wasn't possible if it was really the person she thought it was...unless. Ginny evened her breathing out and pressed herself against her 'captor' and heard a small almost inaudible male groan, one he was trying to suppress no less. Ginny glared at the figure, placed her hands firmly on his chest and pushed him back _hard_.

"Draco you're such an insufferable git! Merlin, you almost gave me a heart attack! What do you think you were doing?" Ginny ranted on as she was the one now hovering over Draco, a foot on each side of his torso as he lay on the ground trying not to give him self a hernia from laughing.

"You...should have...should have-ha-ha!" he took in a huge gulp of air and tried again, "you should have seen your face Ginevra! It was, it-"

"It. Was. What?" Ginny crouched down placing her face menacingly above his. He gulped, albeit a bit exaggerated and dissolved into laughter once again. Ginny let out a frustrated puff of air as she rolled her eyes and sucker punched him in the stomach.

"Oof" came from his mouth as he grabbed his stomach and his head coming up slightly, the wind being knocked from him and all. He laid back down regaining his ability to breathe. Looking up at the still scowling Ginny, a slow smile crept onto his face.

There were far prettier girls he'd have to say, but she was by far the most beautiful girl in his eyes, and it was only Ginny who had the ability to make all his walls come down. He may not show it all the time, or at all, but she was the only girl, no woman, he corrected himself, that he would ever care so much for or that he would ever dream of _thinking_ about marrying or showing any kind of emotion in front of.

There was just something about her. Somewhere in that vivacious, feisty, temperamental redhead was a woman who was kind, caring, sweet, open-minded, talented and intelligent. She was someone who had given him a chance and not just for his money and good looks.

They had hated each other for 4 years, well not exactly. They barely spoke to each other, but technically they should have hated each other, him being a Malfoy and her a Weasley. He didn't know what it was that made him act human towards her that one day back in his sixth year, but there was just something in the way her eyes looked so empty. Something that made him want to make her feel alive, and smile. It was ineffable...it was...

She had gotten off of him and moved to sit at the base of the trunk, angrily brooding and absentmindedly twirling a hair around one of her fingers. He braced himself onto his elbows and watched her for a moment. The sunlight that was permitted entrance through the think branches played on her face, dancing across her features. She cocked her head to the side in thought, and as she finally realized she was being stared at she looked over at him.

Their eyes locked briefly, and as he observed her eyes he noticed they had an almost twinkle in them as a rather large genuine, barely suppressed grin spread itself across her face. It was in that moment. The one where her eyes twinkled, whether from the light shining in them or from some unknown happiness he created within her, he could only hope, and the smile that graced those gawd-awful, but of course in a good way, lips of hers- yes, he decided. It was in that moment he knew...

He pushed himself swiftly onto his knees and carefully crawled closer to her. She was hugging her knees to her chest as her features turned from genuine happiness to anticipation. As he reached her his chest touched her knees, bringing his face closer to hers as her eyes closed, he kissed her.

It wasn't a soft-tender-barely-there kiss; it was a firm I-need-to-let-you-know-how-I-fee kiss, and that's exactly what it did. She let go of her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck as he used one hand to push her legs apart, settling himself between them. As his lower half made contact with hers she let out a small gasp as she smiled onto his lips.

He repositioned himself onto his knees as she slid into his lap, their lips never leaving the other. Draco couldn't help but notice how perfect she felt in his arms, how warm and pleasant it felt just to have her there. As he deepened the kiss a moan escaped him as she eagerly explored his mouth with her tongue.

_Merlin, _he thought, _this woman's going to be the death of me. _By this point, he couldn't fathom ever letting her go, physically or emotionally. He had to tell her, she had to know.

Ginny's mind was reeling. It had been a year, a year since they were together, and an entire year. Although she was afraid to feel what she knew she was feeling, she was beginning to realize how ridiculous it was to bottle it all up inside. Even if he didn't want to hear it, she needed to say it. Ginny inwardly rolled her eyes as he mind came to realize what her heart had already known.

_I should hate him like I hate celery, or wet socks. I shouldn't love him as if it were my drawings and paintings or life itself. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I was supposed to hate him with every fiber of my being…not love him with everything I've got. _

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut as she pulled Draco closer to her, her heart ached with the feelings she yearned to share with him. Hugging him tighter to her made her heart ache even more, and she let out a small whimper as he broke their kiss.

They both sat still, faces only a breath apart, panting heavily. They're breathing seemed to get heavier with every breath they took. She was going to say it, even if he didn't feel the same; she wanted him to know how she felt.

He was going to say it, even if she was only with him for Merlin only knows what, he needed her to know how he felt.

"I love you." They had both said it at the same time. They both sat there, staring wide eyes at each other.

"Wh-what…what did you say?" Ginny stammered.

"I…I, what did u say?" Draco retaliated.

"Moron…" Ginny bit out with a smile on her lips.

"Idiot…" Draco replied in a gentle tone, giving her lips a soft peck.

They were so wrapped up in each other that moment that, they did not hear the rustling of the willow tree's branches being moved nor did they hear the footsteps retreating.


End file.
